Shooting Stars
by GeronimoGirl
Summary: Austin & Ally have been the best of friends ever since they meet at that fateful day at Sonic Boom. But when Austin is involved in a terrible accident, the world seems to stop. And only Ally can save him.


**Hi. So this is my first fanfiction story ever, so it might suck. You have been warned. I do not own Austin & Ally or any songs used.**

Chapter 1  
~~~Ally's POV~~~  
"Austin, wake up. C'mon. AUSTIN!"  
My blonde best friend jerked his head off the piano, still half asleep.  
"What?" he conmplained groggily. "I was in the middle of saving humanity from a rabid dog."  
"A rabid dog?" I questioned. "Whatever. But you need to get off the piano. I have to open the shop."  
"Fiiine. But first you have to sing the song we wrote last night."  
"Austin I can't do that! There are already people in the mall. I'll sing it later. But ONLY if you get off that piano now. OK?"  
"Hmmmmm. Deal."  
He jumps off the piano, pulling his blanket and pillow with him. As Austin walked up to the practice room, presumably to go back to sleep, I unlocked the door and let a couple costumers in. They were very frequent costumers, Dani and Lillie, so I was pretty good friends from our talking whenever they came.  
"Hey Dani. Hey Lillie. How's it going?"  
"Hi Ally!" they replied in unison. "Great, you?"  
"Fine. Just exhausted. Austin and I were up all night again, writing a new song. You'll like it, I think. Now what do you need today?"

***********************************************************************************************************************  
~~~Later that day~~~  
"ALLYYYYYY!" Austin yelled. "Your presence is required in the practice room!"  
"Coming!" I shouted back up at him as I finished helping my last costumer. I walked upstairs to find Austin goofing off with Dez and Trish, our two other best friends.  
"Hey guys! How long have you been here?"  
"About an hour," Trish responded. "I would've said hi, but Austin wouldn't let me. He had a 'surprise' planned for us."  
"Oh Ally!" Austin exclaimed. "You have to sing our song now, ok?"  
"Ok. Get off the piano bench so I can play. And you get your guitar. It is a duet, after all."  
"Oh yeah. I might have kinda possibly forgotten that," he admitted sheepishly.  
He grabbed his guitar and sat on a stool by the piano and we started the song.

(Austin is underlined Ally is _italized_ and both is, well, _both_.)

Yeah, whoa

I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide  
I'm standing at a crossroads  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

_Yeah I'm caught_  
_In between_  
_Where I'm going and where I've been_  
_But no,_  
_There's no turning back_

_Yeah!_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,_  
_It's like I'm hanging by a thread,_  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_So I tell myself_  
_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_

It'd be so easy  
Just to run  
It'd be so easy  
To just give up

_But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back_  
_There's no turning back_

_No turning back_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_So I tell myself_  
_Yeah I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_([Ally:] Doooowwwn!)_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
([Austin:] Don't look down! Don't look down!)

We played the last few notes on our instruments.

_Don't look down, down, down,__ down! _[1]

We looked at our friends for their opinion. They both had looks of amazment on their faces.  
"So you liked it?" Austin asked.  
"Liked it? Are you kidding?! That was amazing!" replied Trish.  
"Yeah you should totally preform that at Austins concert next week." Dez added.  
"Awww thanks guys we worked rea-"  
"ALLYYY!" my dad called from downstairs. "Your break is over sweetie!"  
"Ok coming." I shouted back. I said goodbye to my 3 best friends, then went downstairs to start working again.

**So ummmm sorry it's so short. But tell me, is it good so far? **

**Oh and [1] Don't Look Down by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. Let's pretend they didn't sing it in Costumes & Courage, OK? OK. **

**Review please! Thanks, byyyye!**

**~~GeronimoGirl**


End file.
